Emergency escape systems lower persons during emergencies, by way of example from upper stories of buildings during emergencies such as fires. One type of escape system consists of a descender and a lifeline. Several types of anchors for anchoring escape systems are well known in the art including window and door bars and anchors for attaching escape systems to floor, walls and window ledges.
These anchors suffer from a number of disadvantages such as, inconvenience, complexity and time consumption. During many emergencies time is of the essence. Delays in activating an escape system can produce injury or death. Another disadvantage is that some require adjustments. Another disadvantage is that some are difficult to store in readily accessible locations. Another disadvantage limitation is that some require tools to install.